


Meiya's Nice Time

by GhostwriterSyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwriterSyo/pseuds/GhostwriterSyo
Summary: fuck you
Kudos: 1





	Meiya's Nice Time

**Author's Note:**

> Eiko's not here because I didnt want to write her

Meiya pulled Kii down the steps into the tavern, remembering to duck this time so her horns wouldn’t catch at the doorframe, and instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

“See, Kii, I told you you would like this place!”

“…I haven’t told you I liked it yet, though.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to! Isn’t this your style? Like… dark?”

Kii gave a wry smile in the humid twilight. Her girlfriend really was…kinda stupid.

“You know me so well, Meiya.”

Meiya grinned widely, obviously pleased, and pulled her to a barstool.

“Hey, Tanjiro-san!”

She waved over to the barkeeper, busy wiping out a glass.

“Oh, Tsubaki-chan! You actually ma – uh.”

As soon as he looked up, he instantly froze. Ah… again… she knew this process was going to take a while, but it was getting demoralizing having everyone she knew in the city react like this towards her now. Not to mention… she did notice everyone in the bar get quiet as soon as she entered.

Kii stroked her hand under the bar.

“Uh, yeah! It’s me! Anyway I brought Kii-chan; I told you she was gonna be a good customer!”

His eyes darted over to Kii.

“O-ohh! Tsubaki-chan! Welcome back! Mm, so you finally brought her, huh? Welcome too, Kito-chan! I guess that means I gotta uphold my end of the deal.”

“Tanjiro-san, I told you you didn’t have to do that!”

“Too late~”

Meiya released her breath as soon as he turned away to start pouring the beers and sat next to Kii.

“That one didn’t go so bad.”

“…Yeah!”

Kii interlaced her fingers with Meiya’s, blushing a little at how much bigger her hands were now.

“Remember you can tell me if you want to leave.”

Meiya grabbed her hand back.

“I know. I think its gonna be okay, Kii.” Meiya smiled gently and leaned in to touch her nose with her own.

“Okay! These ones are on the house. But these are the ONLY free ones, okay?? I know how y’all get when you start drinking. I’ve heard stories.”

Meiya giggled, obviously relieved, and grabbed the mug in front of her.

“OKAY!!! Kii!!! Gogogo!!!”

Kii furrowed her brows and grabbed the other mug, tipping it back and draining it in a single breath. Meiya heard wolf whistles from the background. She grinned and slammed it down when she was done to a smattering of applause.

“Your turn.”

“OKAYOKAY!!!”

She took her own mug enthusiastically and tipped it back… and stopped almost immediately, screwing up her face.

“Its…its bitter…”

“That’s what beer tastes like.”

“You like this?”

“It gets better after a while.”

\-----

“Waaahhh… hehhehe!!! Kii!!! That was sooooo much!!!”

“You did pretty good, too.”

She rolled on the bed and grabbed her partner, pulling her into a spoon. Kii’s hair smelled so nice from here, but she wasn’t sure if they were in the stage of their relationship where they were able to talk about how nice their partners hair smelled yet. That was a normal thing, right? Couples did that, right? Eventually? She surreptitiously nuzzled her. Honestly, even being in a bed together was still pretty fresh.

“Does my hair smell okay?”

Oh! They were already there!

“Y-yeah!!! It smells great!! Like… it smells like…Kii!”

“What does that smell like?”

“Um…” She sniffed again. “…Your house.”

“Hahaha!! Meiya that’s not an answer!!!”

Pleasantly drunk, Kii turned around to face Meiya, still in her arms. Kii looked so beautiful in this lighting… her face covered in a light pink blush, visible even under her purple mask markings, her expression easy and carefree, her hair loose and wild after a night of drinking. She finally looked happy. But she also looked incredibly close.

“What’s my house smell like, then?”

Her warm breath pushed against Meiya’s skin. It smelled like alcohol.

“S-s…mm… like old wood… and sake.”

It seemed like Kii liked that answer; she smiled.

“That was a pretty safe answer, Meiya.”

She brushed her hand against Meiya’s cheek, her claws tracing down her skin. Meiya shuddered.

“Eheehe… n-nn…”

Her hand swept down to her mouth, one thumb pushed up against her tusk. That’s what it felt like was happening, at least. She quietly watched as Kii examined it, looking for her expression.

“Kii… how do I look right now?”

“Mmmm… drunk. Your face is red. …Redder. Its pink under your markings.”

“It changed color?”

“No. It just tinted it a little.”

“Oh…”

Meiya gulped. Kii was so, so close, and she’d been so close to her face for so long. They’d kissed before, and held hands, of course, but this was the first time she had felt her touch so intimately. It felt like she was being examined… but it also felt loving. Gentle.

“Meiya… have you been having trouble getting used to this?”

“Used to what?”

“Being an oni.”

She thought in silence as Kii’s hand trailed up to her horns, brushing them with the pads of her fingers.

“I don’t think I’ve been having trouble! Its just that I get surprised a lo – HAhhhh…?!”

She shuddered again and pressed her fingers into Kii’s back, arching her claws upwards to make sure she didn’t damage any clothing. It wasn’t that the touch was incredibly arousing, it was more like she hadn’t expected her horns to be… that sensitive, maybe? Almost ticklish, but not. Kii wrapped her hand around one and thumbed it; Meiya hummed a little in response. It felt nice.

“I can help you, Meiya… Like with your horns? They’re a different type from mine. Mine are harder, like goat horns, kind of – it means I can feel them less but they also hurt less when I bump them, or if they… uh, get broken. But yours are covered, like deer… that means you can feel them a lot more easily… so it feels a lot better when someone else touches them.”

She stroked it languidly, starting from the base and moving up to the tip. It felt sort of sexual… Meiya could feel her anxiety rising again. Was Kii just being playful or was she really trying to…? Did she not know how it felt because she didn’t have them?

Kii pushed herself upright on the bed, resting on a single hand, still stroking with the other one. She moved down to massage her finger around the base near her forehead. Meiya fought to keep any peeps in check.

“This feels the same for everyone, though.”

“A, ahhh… ahah! I didn’t think… um, that this would feel like this… I… mm…~”

“Hey, Meiya? Do you want me to help you… explore yourself?”

Kii grinned drunkly with hooded eyes, but Meiya could tell she was being genuine. Part of the reason they came to this tavern tonight was to do this, at least, that was what they had implied when they decided to rent a room for the night.

Meiya nodded stiffly.

She immediately got to work, slowly but deliberately pushing her over and crawling on top of her. Kii lost a lot of her reservations when she actually got properly drunk, which probably explained why her nervousness was being overwhelmed by her excitement at this point. Either that, or she’d been looking forward to this a lot more than Meiya was.

Well, at least Kii had done it before. Meiya didn’t exactly know what to expect, but if Kii seemed like she was having so much fun it’d be better to just relax, right?

“Ooooohh… K-Kii…”

Meiya saw her lean down, bodyweight lifting off of her stomach, and felt her LICK the crook of her neck. She had nothing to watch except the ceiling of the hotel room as she felt her tongue lap at her and her teeth pinch lightly at her skin. She made short, cut-off grunts every time she felt her sharp points graze along her skin, met with low chuckles.

“Kii be caref-ful…”

“Hmmm…? Didn’t you want me to help you explore e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e?”

Her breath hissed into Meiya’s ear; her back arched, her legs involuntarily kicked at the bed as her breath entered her, and as her tongue licked her up to the top of her pointed ear. God, that felt good, too. Meiya found herself growling lightly.

“Ohhh… so you can make those sorts of noises, too, Meiya…”

“Mm – s sorry! I didn’t… didn’t mean to.”

Kii only smiled again and silently pulled up on Meiya’s shirt; she raised her arms and allowed Kii to take it off, to take off everything she wanted. She worked methodically until she Meiya was lying naked in the bed. She wanted to curl up and hide herself… but Kii was sitting on top of her, and she still looked so happy, and the flutter of excitement in her own chest was starting to outweigh her own nervousness, as well.

“H… how… do I look?”

“…Hehe~ You look hot, Meiya…”

She teased and dragged out her words. Meiya could feel her heartbeat speed up from just that sentence. It felt like a laugh was building up in her chest, except it wasn’t a laugh, it was just pressure.

“But you need to take a look for yourself. Here…”

Kii temporarily lifted herself and pushed Meiya to the top of the bed. Fortunately, she lifted her head upright in time for her horns to avoid the bedframe and rested her head back on the post.

Her body… it was bright red, glistening with sweat, both because of the alcohol and her arousal. Her chest had definitely gotten bigger since her transformation, not only proportionally, with bright yellow points that reminded her of a poisonous animal’s markings. Her other accents were yellow, too… her claws, her legs, and she knew her horns also faded into a vivid ochre. And… her other areas. Kii was sitting on her so she couldn’t see down there, but she already knew. It wasn’t like she’d never looked.

Kii ran her warm, soft hands all over her stomach.

“You look like a very powerful oni, Meiya… Your horns are so big… and your colors are so bright…”

Kii grinned wider, a line of drool dripped down the corner of her mouth.

“Is that… something that’s hot? For oni?”

“Mmhm.~”

Meiya could feel herself blushing harder; she laughed breathlessly and swung her arm over her eyes. At least Kii liked how she looked. She didn’t really know oni standards of beauty; she just knew she looked very different. 

While she processed the information, Meiya suddenly felt Kii’s weight shift to her hips and lips start pressing themselves to her stomach.

“Ah…ahahaa! K-Kii there feels… s-so… sensitive… ehehe…”

Kii started licking. Meiya felt a deep moan erupt from her chest; she didn’t try to stop it this time. She was acutely aware of how close her lips were to her core now. Every time her lips brushed her skin she felt her muscles tense up.

“Kkkiii… ahh.. hh…. K-keep… going…please…”

The bed rocked and Kii’s weight lifted from her, but the kisses and licks increased in intensity, using broader strokes, harder bites. She must have been on all fours. Meiya’s breath was tightening in her chest; almost every one of them was coming out as a muffled grunt at this point. Her stomach… her stomach was heating up. She felt so warm. Kii was warm. Her face was warm.

And then the licks, the nibbles started trailing down. The bed shifted more, Meiya imagined Kii crawling down between her legs. She was… she was too embarrassed to look. That was the whole point of why they came here and she was too embarrassed to even look at herself…!!! Kii’s ministrations continued lower, lower; she felt her breath on the inside of her leg and she almost moaned again. The warmth inside was heating up, now, getting hot… it was so hot… Ah, but the outside… some part of her… felt cold?

Cold…. It was cold? But Kii was down there…so why…?

“Oh…”

Meiya felt her gentle licks and nibbles still and stop as her stomach continued to tense. Why did her stomach still feel cold…? She huffed softly.

“Kii? What… what’s going on?”

“Ahh… aha. I didn’t know you were… uh… one…one of _those_ …”

Meiya’s unease won out over her embarrassment at that point; if even Kii was surprised then whatever was happening… must be really bad, right? Blushing, she let her arm drop back down to the bed and peeked down.

“Wha…?”

More yellow…? At first, she thought maybe Kii had placed something on top of her… but then she felt Kii’s warm breath bump against it.

“A….ah?”

“Ahaha, Meiya, I didn’t know… you really, um… must be excited, huh?”

“A-AHH!? KII?! WHAT IS THAT?!”

A vivid yellow tip was pushing out of a slit in her stomach, glistening in the light of the hotel room, inching out slowly. She could feel it… she could FEEL it!!!!

“KII!!?”

“Meiya!! It’s ok; its ok!! Calm down…” Kii sat up and stroked her thighs in what she hoped was an apologetic fashion.

“S-some oni…! Are just like this… You’ve heard stories, right? Of Ibaraki-douji, and people like that? They can, uh, switch, kind of…”

It was pushing out of her; she could feel the length slipping against the edges of the slit. It didn’t even look human… The whole thing was almost out at this point. It was bright yellow, coated in some kind of slime, with foreign ridges and curves…

“I-I’M A GIRL THOUGH!”

Ahh… it felt like an internal organ was pushing out of her. Something that was supposed to be inside, like her intestines. She gulped.

“Shhh, Meiya, its okay!! Don’t get too loud… it just means you’re happy…you’ll probably learn how to control it, after a while. Plus… ehe, this means we can, um…”

Meiya whimpered. She didn’t have to hear the rest of the sentence, and Kii didn’t seem interested in finishing it, either.

“HGH-“

She twitched, bucking upwards, as Kii suddenly wrapped her fingers around her length. She was warm…

“See? It’s okay, Meiya… it feels good…” Her fingers slipped through the slimy coating, but Kii seemed almost of scared of it as Meiya was; her voice trembled slightly. Meiya tried to speak but her voice came out in a strangled hum, and then something lower. She tentatively moved her hips up into Kii’s hand.

“Ahhh… see, Meiya… you’re purring…”

“I’m no-… pmm… prrmm….~”

Hahhh…. Her hand did feel really, _really_ good…ahh… Meiya pushed herself up against the wall, forcing herself to look at what Kii was doing. Even though… even though it made her uncomfortable, this was what she’d chosen, right?

She watched her hand slip up and down along the bright yellow length and grabbed at the bedsheets. She poked her tongue out, felt a cold line of drool spill down her chin. Kii… ahah, she was getting a handjob… Her red skin contrasted against the colors so vividly… she really was an oni now.

“It feels good, Kii…”

Kii smiled, relieved that Meiya was calming down. As she pumped Meiya saw herself slowly thicken, pushing outwards at her base.

“Haahhah… Kii…”

“O…oh…?”

“It…gnhh.. s-something’s happening…Kii…”

The base kept expanding into a bulge; Kii started using both of her hands, one to stroke the length and the other to squeeze and massage the knot; the slime was making slick, sticky noises as she continued. She was remarkably skilled with her hands despite the increasingly confused look on her face.

“W-wha… hff… whats… that..”

“You… um, this is… to hold you in place, I think…hehe. Some… people have this. They’re usually, uh… more aggressive, though…”

A knot… that was something animals had, right? Her past deeds had probably altered her form this much – that was why she didn’t look like Kii, like a human. Kii was pure. But Meiya, as Ran, had warped her soul so much, her body must have been affected by it, now more animal, more demon than human. Meiya shuddered.

“Ss…sorry, I … a-ah… AH…!! K-KII STOP!!! SOMETHING’S HAPPENING!!!”

“Shh..shh.. It’s okay, Meiya… let it out…”

The tingles she’d felt from earlier suddenly spread from her hips out to her whole body, down to her fingertips and toes. It was suddenly very warm, hot, HOT, and then it was overwhelming; her mind went completely blank as her willpower evaporated. Meiya let out a guttural howl as she felt something inside her begin to pulse, once, twice, it kept going… And then she felt a warm, sticky wetness land on her stomach. As the final kicks of her orgasm started to ride out, Meiya felt her vision returning and watched as some weaker spurts of cum pushed out of her.

“Nnnh…hh… “

Kii hummed and slowed down her hands, using one to stroke her thigh gently.

“Wow, Meiya... that was a lot…”

“It…was?”

White ooze slowly dripped off of her stomach onto the bedsheets. Some had gotten on Kii’s face; Kii obviously felt it – she traced her tongue to the side and licked it up.

“Mmhmm.”

Meiya panted to catch her breath. Everything was silent. She didn’t know why this had happened; to be honest she wasn’t sure why Kii kept going even after…that….

“I’m sorry… I know you weren’t expecting this; I didn’t think –“

“Meiya… its okay. I was just a little surprised at first.”

Kii rubbed her thigh again soothingly, giving a heartbreakingly gentle smile as Meiya finally started to shrink. She had already accepted her completely, so it seemed like having another quirk wasn’t something that was going to throw her off so easily. Meiya also put up a tender smile, trying hard not to let any tears slip.

“Ahaha… thank you… Kii… I… I love you…”

“Ehehe…”

Kii’s gentle smile turned wry.

“I’m still not finished, though, Meiya… we only just started.”

“Eh?”

“You haven’t given me any help yet…” Kii whined, smile still playful. She lifted Meiya’s legs up and pressed her hips softly against her; Meiya couldn’t help but twitch.

“Ehehe, it seems like you want to~”

“W-WAIT!!!”

Meiya threw her hands out and grabbed Kii’s shoulders, stilling her momentarily.

“I…! I didn’t even know I had this! I don’t want my first time to be… just this…”

Kii frowned, pausing to think.

“And… and I want to go… slower, I think. This is so much…”

“Ahh… I understand, Meiya.” Kii smiled again, the glint in her eyes calming down. “Would you want to touch me a little first?”

“…Touch?”

“Mmm.” Kii nodded, pushing up against her again, gently. Meiya’s fingers pressed against the mattress.

“I think that sounds easier for me… yeah.”

With renewed enthusiasm, Meiya wiggled out from underneath Kii while her partner laid down in the bed. This way she could concentrate on what she was doing instead of the… abnormalities in her body. She knew that was basically the point of what they were doing, but she’d already been through a lot, and honestly she just wanted to forget what had just happened for a while. Her warm cum dripped down her stomach when she lifted herself upright.

Kii gently guided her between her legs with her feet and leaned forwards so she would be able to watch Meiya. Silently, she cupped her hands in her own and placed them on her thighs, rubbing up and down.

Meiya took in the view quietly, nervously. Kii was spread open in front of her, and her face looked so comfortable and trusting, while she was over here sweating bullets. Her skin was so dark; her light pink and white hair contrasted vividly against it, and the… the middle… was a beautiful shade of violet, glistening with excitement.

She breathed in, breathed out, concentrating on her own breaths to steady herself. As Ran she had of course made rounds with various women, as with most of her reincarnations, but as of right now she was in a new body which happened to be very inexperienced, with an oni, who had just let her know that oni physiology was not necessarily similar to humans. _No, don’t think about that right now._

“You can touch where you want, Meiya…~” Kii gave her a small smile from the head of the bed in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. Meiya realized she had been hesitating for a while.

“Mm…mm.” Meiya nodded again quickly. Slowly, she moved one hand lower on Kii’s thigh and pressed the side up against the crease between leg and hip, using the other to gently push apart her legs more. Kii made such a small noise that Meiya wasn’t actually sure if she’d heard it or not; her heart started keeping double time. Agonizingly slowly, she opened her fingers and pressed them outside her folds, being careful not to touch the raw, purple flesh yet, and spread her out.

“Oh…”

Kii was obviously already dripping, a slick of clear slime mixed with white was oozing out of the bottom of her slit. The rest was still matte; Kii hadn’t touched herself yet, so she hadn’t been able to coat anything but her insides. Meiya gulped, drawn in by the sight, scooted closer, and gently pressed a fingertip to the very top of the slit.

“NNN!” Kii gripped the sheets, her legs trembling. “Hehe… sorry, Meiya. Its just been a while; I’m sort of…sensitive.”

“A…ahah…” Meiya half-heard what Kii was saying, the sensation of pressing against her alone was incredibly intense. She could smell her from here, the scent of an excited female; she felt her length pulse again and halt its retreat into her stomach; she sank into the bedsheets a little more to press against her own entrance.

“You… smell nice here, Kii…”

“…..? Th-thanks?”

Her anxiety was melting away with excitement again. A slow drip of saliva traveled down her mouth, her eyes dulled while she felt her instincts rise. Still slowly, carefully, she rubbed her finger up and down, twisting, dipping into the slime and spreading it.

“…Warm…”

“Meiya? Hhahh… Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” Her voice sounded distracted; she felt entranced by Kii’s soft, wet warmth. “Kii… can I put my fingers in? I…. my claws….”

Kii leaned down and smiled again, rubbing up Meiya’s arm.

“It’s fine, Meiya… I want it… I want you… HMM!~”

Meiya pushed in steadily with a single finger, Kii’s hands guiding her own. She seemed so small on the inside, but it was probably just that her fingers had gotten thicker. Meiya felt the warm, wet, ridged texture surround her and released a puff of warm air from her mouth, twisting her digits.

“AaaAaaah… Mmmeiyaa…”

Kii twitched and pulsed around her finger, clenching. Maybe she’d gone too fast? But it seemed like Kii was enjoying it anyway, and the warmth around her finger, coupled with Kii’s cries, were awakening something in her stomach that felt really, really good.

She pushed in as far as she could, pressing the palm of her hand up against her flesh, and withdrew slightly, beginning to pump. Kii started making small, sharp moans in time with her finger; Meiya distantly wondered if her claws were hurting her at all.

“Does that feel… g…gooood? ….Kiiii…” Her voice had dropped an octave lower.

“Itt.. feels…good…!” She panted out her words in time with Meiya’s thrusts.

“Heh…!!!”

Kii was arching her back as she slid in and out, pushing herself, too, struggling to push her hips down onto her finger when Meiya thrust upwards. Seeing Kii so desperate for her shot heat into her heart. She clenched up, too, acutely aware of her blood thumping between her legs, in her clit, and in her new appendage.

Releasing another hot, steaming breath, eyes swirling with desire and instinct, Meiya pulled out her finger and crawled on top of Kii, mounting her. Meiya had sensed she was ready.

Kii was still gasping for breath by the time Meiya came close. She could feel Meiyas warm, humid steam push against her face and invade her nose.

“Aaah..hahh…Meiya-“

She pressed her tip up against Kii, adjusting her hips. She moaned and made more gruff noises directly into Kii’s face, almost looking past her.

“M….Meiya… I thought you said you wanted…to go slowly… This is…NN…~”

Meiya pressed forwards but at the wrong angle; her shaft slipped against Kii.

“M-MEIYA YOU COULD GET ME PREGN- NNNNGHHH!!!!”

“H…haaaahhhhhh~”

Finally, she pushed in straight; Kii’s entrance had been stretched out enough by her finger… by her claw… that it was possible to slip inside. She was still tight; she was still SO tight. No real thoughts were going through her mind anymore, instead, she only found herself processing sensations – warmth, wetness, Kii’s scent, and the intensifying pulsing sensation in her cock.

“Mmm… Meiyaaaa… ah~”

She was inside her, raw; she was finally fucking Kii and it felt so… soooo gooooddd….~ Meiya’s drool dripped from her fangs onto Kii’s chest as she dragged herself out slowly, pushed herself back in, testing to see how she fit in her new sheath.

“M..Meiya…”

Kii looked up at Meiya’s face and saw nothing. There was no recognition there; no indication that Meiya even recognized who she was – it was hard to concentrate with her starting to pump inside her but it was also hard to look away. Slowly, she reached up and slid her hands alongside Meiya’s sides, stroking, and wrapped her legs around her waist. Maybe enough of her touch would make it easier to come back. Was this even a bad thing, though? She looked…serious…. but also like she was happy.

“Nnn… Meiya… its okay… its okayyy…”

Her voice bumped with Meiya’s strokes.

“It feels good, right? It feels nice inside Kii… you can let it all out…”

Just this once…would be fine. She loved Meiya… and Meiya loved her…

“F…ffffeeel goooodd…”

Oh! She could still talk?

“Hehee…. I’m happy, Meiya…”

She stroked her hand on her cheek, thumbing a tusk.

“You wanna mate with Kii?”

“H…HAHA…!!!!”

At her suggestion Meiya suddenly sped up. One of her hands slipped from Kii’s shoulder; she repositioned herself, panting harder. A shaky smile appeared on her face. It seemed like the thought made her excited.

“Mmmate Kii…!!!”

The swelling at the base of her shaft kept slowing her strokes, stretching her out, until eventually Meiya stopped pulling it out anymore. She kept thrusting her hips inside, now moving faster.

“KK-KII!!!”

At the sound of her voice Kii tightened her legs around Meiya’s hips; Meiya gave one last thrust and then bore down, clawing into her shoulders, snarling over Kii’s face. She felt… warm… Kii shuddered as she felt warmth start to flood her insides. Ahh… it was in her… M-Meiya… came inside…

“HHAAHH… HAHA!!! M-MEIYA!!!”

The feeling of her hot length pulsing in time with the floods of white, sticky cum inside her, combined with Meiya’s claws ripping through her skin, her breath flooding her senses, blanked Kii’s mind. She…! She came in her!!! She... fertilized her…!!!

Her legs trembled around Meiya, rapidly quickening; her back arched upright, pushing herself further and further inside until she felt her tip hit against her cervix. Ahh…!! The cum… It wasss coming straight insideee…. her eggsss…

With a quiet, keening cry, Kii tensed up until all she could feel was the cum dripping out of her and felt herself snap under the pressure, the pressure, until nothing was left but the white-hot feeling of Meiya’s cock. She pulsed, drawing it inside, pulling everything she could, relishing the knot at her base ensuring nothing was wasted, still keening.

Meiya waited on top, still panting, watching as Kii writhed underneath her, as her breathing finally slowed.

“Haah.. haahhh… Meiya…. came in me…”

“…….”

“Heheheee…~”

Meiya panted, arms trembling with exertion, and slowly pulled out. It seemed like it went down quicker now that this was her second time… ohhh… uh oh… All of her anxieties suddenly came back to her as her arms collapsed; she gently fell onto Kii’s heaving body.

“K…Kii… I didn’t mean to… umm…”

“Ehehe~ It’s okay, Meiya…”

Kii nuzzled, licked her neck a few times.

“It was fun…~”


End file.
